More Than Fantasy, Less than Reality
by Roanes Steel
Summary: A boy from a lost world must go on an adventure to save more than just his, Join Ano as he travels around the worlds and tries to find out just what is Kingdom Hearts! Highly original, very little canon. Don't pass it by because of that though. Oh and Might contain Lemons, Idk right now
1. Chapter 1

**{MY MIND! IT BURNS WITH IDEAS! In order to not suffer from sudden exploding head syndrome, I must now write ANOTHER new story. I think those Peanut butter cups under my bed are messing with my brain.}**

**Disclaimer is here … I own nothing yadda yadda. LET'S GO!**

**1****st**** person :D**

My name is Anon. I had the same system every day. I wake up, mess around on my computer until noon, get dressed, head to the roof of my apartment complex and wait. I smile as I wave at my friends on the 'Light side' of the city. The two girls smile and wave back. I meet them on complete accident.

They live on the 'Light side' of our world. 'The City of Balance'. The world is a city, spilt right down the middle. One side is bright, cheerful, and friendly. The other, where I live, is dark, ominous, and foreboding. All in all, we all live in a nice center of balance and all that jazz.

Any way It was a usual day in the 'Dark side'. I am playing some online game called 'Spirit Keys'. In it you can play alone or in a group. I downloaded it onto my 'Padlet' something the rulers of the sides say everyone must have. I use it to play games and doddle. I once drew a thing that looked like a black puppy next to a white man made of fabric and zippers. I called them Shadow and Husk, I saved them to my folder named 'Awesome doddles'. ANYWAY! As I lay on the roof of my apartment complex, my two group mates asked if we should try to unlock some place called 'Mobius'. I responded with an, 'I'll let you two decide.' before I looked over two the 'Light side' and saw two girl sitting back to back talking with each other before I get a reply of, 'Well let's go then.' I look at my Padlet then the girl and send a quick message of 'Are you on a roof in the 'Light side'?' This causes the two girl two look at each other before I get a reply of, 'Yeah, How do you know that?' I smile as I saw and responded, 'Because I can see you from the 'Dark side' How's the weather over there? ' This makes them both look toward me where I wave at them, they wave back and I get a message saying, 'Did you see us?' I send a message saying, 'Yeah of course' that started the first ever 'Light-Dark IRL meeting'. And I was the only guy in it.

We have been meeting in the game for our communication and sending pics to my email, where I photo shopped them together. Because I'm awesome with my Padlet. Even if it's a think and it just happens kinda thing, I still kicked ass on it. All my moves in games are nerfed because I think them through so much that I was storming areas five times my level solo. I decide to see if anyone else was awesome and meet two noobs and decided 'I'm going to let them leach' though I never said it, it was implied, a lot. I find out a week later that they were visible from my roof. Yeah _the whole time_. Easy to say I had A derp moment.

So we are doing an area 'I' am having trouble with. These things are fucking super AI or something. I am drawing agro and downing potions as fast as they cool down. Fuck! This world 'The Hazard of Truth' is kicking ass. I realize that one straggler was heading toward the two. 'I GOT THEM MOVES LIKE JAGGER!' I shout over the message board as I unleash on of my ULTIMATE COMBOS, This one caused lots of fire and death, and is aptly named Ragnarock. Mostly because the entire area is bathed in fire and brimstone, I love my fire mastery. As the fire clears and the door to area two of three opens we do a check of our quips. 'Okay I got my Doombringer weapon equipped and the full set of 'titan of fire' set along with an angel chain just in case. You guys got?' I ask over party chat. One of them I think its Sarah, responds with 'I'm using that Melody of Faith weapon you got from that solo event, and the Seraph set.' Rebecca, I think, then goes with 'I'm using that Heart of a God weapon and the Bringer of Shadow set.' I scan there character real quick. 'Okay equips some recall chains and I port you in just in case.' We head into another cluster fuck of all the toughest enemies we've fought thus far. It takes about two hours but we clear the area. Nobody has died yet, and they some kills too. I hand some stacks of elixirs to them as we head for the lock guard. 'If we win then we are the first team to lock this place. This is the only SS-ranked world in the game. LET'S KICK SOME ASS GIRLS!' With two replies of 'YEAH' we head into area three of three.

The Monster guarding this lock is odd. It looks human, like a mix of some of the strongest creatures I drew all smashed into one god awful thing of evil. It's worse than that Snarf-ra creature some guy was raging about a few weeks ago. It was part of an event to help some group of cat chicks save their world from, Snarf-ra the ever living. I took him down in two minutes. He was ugly though.

We all are wiped down to one hit point when it makes the screen flash white and black for five minutes, I thought I saw a crystal heart in my Padlet while it was flashing. However the creature dies when I use a sword throw and I get a PM from a player named, Truth. I open it and it reads 'IF YOU WISH TO SEE THEM ALIVE AGAIN HEAD TO THE SPLIT PALACE!' My eyes widen as I look over to their roof and only see there Padlets, Now quick lesson only the rulers of the city can take of someone's Padlet. I glare at the large castle split right down the middle. "OKAY FUCKERS IT'S ON!" yell as I head into my apartment. That battle ready model of my characters Doombringer Key was still in its case. I also grabbed a bag of Peanut Butter Squares, In case I get the munchies.

I head toward the entrance to Split Palace from the 'Dark side' everyone was off the street, this would have been weird, if I gave a damn. I arrive and The gate is wide open. I steel myself and head into the Split palace.

My first thought on the place 'If Dark and Light had drunk sex and kept the child this would be its house'. All ov the furniture was a mix of the sunshine and flowers theme of the 'Light side' and the shadows and bones theme of the 'Dark side' meshed together. Picture that for a minute. Yeah that. I decide it's better for my health to follow the conveniently placed arrows that say 'GO THIS WAY' its kinda noob dungeon but what the hell I'm in a hurry. I arrive at a door that seems to be right in the center of the place, cemented by the fact that a window directly across from it is right in the middle of the split of the city. Yeah, that's as subtle as a hammer to the scull. I take a deep breath and push open the door. Inside is a room that's like the Player creator screen from 'Spirit Keys' Only with three chairs instead of one. In th 'Light' chair was a girl in all white with an almost white blond hair. 'called that one' in the dark chair was … Another girl in all black with black hair. "DAMN IT! THERE GO ALL MY TAUNTS!" This scream from me wakes up the rulers of the city, two teenage girls. They look REEEEAAALLLYY familiar. "Oh you made it." "About time someone beat that game." "I can't believe he carried us through it though." "Yeah I know, weird guy to take the twilight test huh." Okay girly back and forth is hurting my brain. "Ok, I'm lost, I run from my apartment through the city and the most NOOB DUNGEON EVER! only to find you two are ok, WTF MATE!" both of them sadden at the noob comment and practicly cry at WTF shout. "I'm sorry but I busted out my badass weapon and Peanut Butter Squares expecting to Fight some Evil douche and rescue you two. I seriously needed to rage, it was not at you two. SMILES!?" I end my apology with a large cheesy grin and double thumbs up. I GET THEM SMILING, AWESOME! Okay first real conversation, don't fuck it up. "So why did you make that last level so nerfed." DAMN IT TO HELL! I was expecting them to yell or be disappointed, instead they share a look and say in, a not so creepy, double voice. "Was it really?" I nod and the look at each other and say in the double voice. "So that's why no one beat it." As if they figured out a puzzle they were working on for a long time. I face palm, it was all I could do at that moment without being a dick.

So after some back and forth questions between us as Real people, they lead my down some long ass staircase into a room with a weird pod in it. "Okay so you must," ",Go through this simulator," "Which has some of the best worlds from our game," "And a few that are real and," "Lock them all with you key blade." "Simple right?" I decide not to say anything but move toward the pod. "We'll take that as a yes!" In a flash I am strapped into the seat, and I think I was groped twice, before they type on their Padlets and I begin to fall asleep, However I notice the both wink at me and my last thought is, 'I have twins after me. Awesome.'

**{Okay longest Prolog ever. However this thought is done and I can now think clearly, and sleep. I'M OUT! PEACE!}**


	2. Okami

**{And so I put out Chapter 2 at the same time. A FIRST! So let's get started.}**

**Bold is author, **_Italic is emphasis, slight emotion, or important stuff,_ ALL CAPS IS EXTREME EMOTION!

**More 1****st**** person, Disclaimer, I don't own anything in this story except OCs.**

I start to come around, and I have never felt so …2d. Yeah, it's a weird feeling. I look around and see lots and lots of … grey. "Wow, this is boring." I sigh, and to my surprise, a small bubble appears. 'Odd, never had _that _happen before.' I look around and see a shrine with a little crack on it. It is in the shape of an old time key hole. 'Didn't those twins say something about a Key … blade?' Hmm me smell opportunity, and dead grass. I wish I had this 'Keyblade' right now. In my left hand appears a large, rusty, classical key. It only has the top part of a hand guard, and looks long enough that I can hold it with one or two hands. It also has a key chain with an old rusty lock hanging from it. All in all, it looks kinda like sword. Key Sword, Key _Blade_, I get it now; it's like how all the game weapons had a Key shape, so does this. _Neat_. I _have_ to try this! I point the 'Key' part at the 'lock' shaped piece crack, and monsters appear. 'Okay _new_ plan, kill all the monsters, _and then_ try it.' I turn and see three things that look like imps with paper on their faces, barf green kimono things and a similar color skin. They also have large flutes on their backs. All in all, not very threating, but a howl is heard and then I am surrounded by circle of fire, strange. I dodge a lunge to my stomach, yeah fight first. I grip my Keyblade tight as I prepare myself.

**{Play Okami OST - Spirit Extermination.}**

I run at the one that lunged and pull of a simple combo, two side swipes and a hard two-handed down swing. It flies back as pages appear out of its body; I take little notice as I jump and stab it through the stomach. It disappears with a noise of pain. The other two jump at me with similar jump attacks, I guard with the side of my key before I launch a full spin slash, sending the two back. I get a strange feeling and react to it; to my surprise I appear behind one and run it through. It soon joins its brother in death. I look to the last and I decide to see if one of my favorite beginner skills works, I grip my blade and I _toss it_ as hard as I can, it flies straight through the thing and flies back and I catch it. 'YES I HAVE THROW!' I used to use it constantly in 'Spirit Keys' all the _fucking_ time.

**{End music}**

As I stand there and watch the flames disappear, the music from stops, ok that is really weird. I look at the shrine and decide to try again. I walk up to it, place the 'Key' part against the lock shaped crack, like a normal key in a lock, and turn the tip. To my imminence surprise, something _does_ happen! The color comes back, to dark tones I guess, but it sure as hell is better than grey. Oh and some girl appears looking like she was just pulled from death. WAIT, WHAT!? "Are you okay!?" I ask as I run to her helping her off the ground. Her hair is long in the front and seems to float, and the back is held up in a bun by some kinda grass looking tie, she is wearing a … revealing, pink kimono, and has a white rope belt, all in all, she looks really sexy. As she stands a large rock flies toward a statue of a wolf on the shrine, she moves to block it, I throw my Keyblade and destroy it before anything, _or one_, is hurt. She seems surprised, and looks at me like I wasn't there the whole time. "Who are you, another god?" Damn she even _sounds_ sexy, and god, I know I just killed some monsters, but nothing _god_ worthy. I stare at her, she stares back, _completely serious_. "No I just woke up here, fought some monsters, and used my Keyblade on the shrine." Her face lights up in understanding as she bows, and I look away so as to not see down her top. "Thank you, Key Blade Master, for choosing to help this poor world. Now I must awaken Amaterasu with all haste." I watch as she makes a mirror come out of nowhere, and fly through the air, before landing on the statue. Okay did that do any … I bite those thoughts as the statue turns into a wolf with red markings on its fur. "Okami." I mutter the word from a language dictionary I read once, as the wolf shakes of a bunch of sparkles. "Ah! Such divine white light! Such beauty and grace!" I found myself nodding at the woman's words. They appear to be getting ready for some, girl talk, so I walk away and scan the area. It was dark, like eternal night, dark. I soon found myself at the cliff edge as I stared into the distance; something told me this would be a long first visit. I thought I saw a fox-girl run down a nearby path.

As I was about to follow, it happened. That woman started laughing, and I abandoned my Fox-girl hunt as I walked over to find out why. When I saw a tiny man jump out of her shirt, I damn near lost it. I caught him out of the air and proceed to put the_ fear of god_ in his tiny body. "Listen here you little _worm_, if I _ever_ hear you did that to _anyone_ again, they will never find all of you, _ever_. You got me?" I _swear_ he nearly had a heart attack from my threat, and nodded so fast his nose bled. I nodded and put him on the ground, I also got the feeling that the woman behind me was my _biggest_ fan right now. "Oh and by the way, I am not kidding." This had to have killed off any thoughts in his head about doing it again. "Now please, let us all introduce ourselves, shall we?" I say and just then we all stand in a circle. "I'll start, I am Ano, my best ability is my Key Blade, I guess, and my favorite thing is Peanut Butter, you next flea." I felt satisfaction at his mortification. "I am the _great_ wandering artist Issun, my best ability is my brush skill and I like … painting." I glared at him with death in my stare, so he changed it. "My name is Sakuya, my best ability is … I guess plant growth, and I like peaches, you next, Oh Great Amaterasu," we all looked to the wolf and I felt like an idiot, kinda like Issun. "Umm, how about you introduce her Sakuya, I am sure she will have trouble currently." I felt the wolf's gratitude and I nodded at her as a way of saying 'It's all good' or something to that effect. We turned back to Sakuya for 'Amaterasu intro' a play by Sakuya.

**{Insert the game, Okami, intro, here}**

After ten minutes, I clapped, Issun had fallen asleep, and Amaterasu looked pleased. "Very nice, poetic and over all a 9.5" I even hold up a note card with said number on it. A roar wakes Issun and I draw my Key Blade, holding it in both hands. "What was THAT!?" I half ask half demand. Sakuya start glowing pink as she tell us about Kamiki Village safe in her fruit and how Amaterasu must cut it down to save them. So now me, Amaterasu and the flea, are heading into the glowing hole in the dead tree, I wonder what's in there?

We suddenly arrive in a very quiet, but peaceful, place. I look at my companion, the useful one, and we head into further in, but then the mighty flea, tells us about some mirror and how it records memories on its surface, I look at it, but I don't show up. Amaterasu, I need something shorter to call her, does appear, "Aw, no memories for eternity for the Key Blade user? Oh well, I'll live." I swear my companion, _not the flea_, laughed. So after my short comedy skit, we run across a bridge to another area with a large raised section, weird how did I not see this sooner? I need keep a better eye on the surroundings, I also notice the pots, and just before the flea tells us to break them for stuff. Me and Amaterasu share a look and then shrug, why not? I find these weird crystal things, kinda like munney from 'Spirit Keys', and coins, and my useful companion finds some to, I have a feeling I can't use those coins, so I hand her the ones I found, she does the same with the munney. We smile at each other and keep going, we go around the rock and see a chest up at the top of it, "I think we can jump up there, shall we?" my fuzzy friend, who I _really_ shorter name for, jumps up like a master, I run up the wall slightly and catch the ledge, wow parkor _was_ a useful skill for life, who knew? Now that we're up here I kick the chest open, so my fuzzy friend _doesn't_ have to ram it, and inside is, a dog bone, and a few potions. "I'll hang onto the bottles, ok?" At the nod I grab them and store them in my pocket, and they feel like they don't take up any space. "Alright then let's keep going." I say as I we break a few more pot, and a wooden horse, before we come across a large broken bridge. "Wow, that's a buzz kill." So the flea tells Ammy, and I decide to call her that as well, about 'the spirits of the brush' and I vaguely listen, something about brushwork have a soul, _what_? So the flea whips out a paintbrush and _paints_ the bridge whole. I kid you not, and I have a feeling I will see more of that, _a lot more_. So I lead us across the bridge to another area, this one has a pathway leading to a puddle, and a stone that has 'River of the Heavens' written on it, and a large gate. 'I wonder where that leads.' The, _now slightly useful_, flea talks about the puddle, and I look at Ammy and nod my head toward the gate, she nods at me and we head off down that path. We come to a cliff and see stars twinkling, a few a lot brighter than the rest. I always liked making pictures out of the stars, so I use my Keyblade and connect the four bright ones and add my own fifth, just to round it up, and then everything gets trippy and I think I zoned out.

I come back into focus next to Ammy and a large dragon, was he always there? "Ah … If it isn't mother Amaterasu. _You_ … who are you?" I point to myself and he nods, so I show my Key Blade; apparently, Key Blades are like club passes to _everywhere_, because I get asked no more questions about it. He goes on about the thirteen spirits and how Ammy once had all of them, He disappears leaving a large symbol, that floats to Ammy, I however catch a very shiny necklace with thirteen crystals on it, two crystals are lit, and eleven are grey, apparently I should help find those guys to, just in case. Then we are consumed by white light and I close my eyes on reflex.

When I open them, we are back at the river. _Ah yeah_, time for me and Ammy to save this bitch, oh and _I guess_ the flea is gonna help to. The flea goes on about how Ammy can't do it and he is great, so grab him and put him in a little bottle. "_Shut up_, you're not helping. So either be supportive of our friend, _or say nothing_." He nods so I hang the bottle from the side of my belt, "I'll let you out later, flea." Ammy laughed, I _know_ she did. She then goes on to restore the whole river, and I look at the bottle-o-flea with an 'I told you so' look before we swim across, I _might_ have let the flea get a bit scared by 'losing' the bottle a few times, _maybe_. Anyway we arrive on the other side and shake the star dust out of our hair; we also find a chest with a cool bag in it. I notice how Ammy doesn't have one so I help by tying it on her waist; she nods to me then looks away. 'Was she _blushing_, Nah.' the flea goes on about how this bag can hold tons of food and revive people, from his bottle prison. We find some fruit in nearby pots so we put them in the bag, except the orange, she nudges that to me. Well I haven't eaten in a while so I smile and help myself. Then we head into a large gate, me still eating my orange, and arrive in a forest-y road, so we run down it, me finishing my orange and dropping the peels in a small pot, after I take the munney and coins out. We arrive at a large staircase after crossing a bridge, so we keep on going me rolling my eyes at how much nothing there was, just some pots of money for us, a pot-o-dumplings me and Ammy split, and rocks, lots of rocks. We arrive at the top and run in a cave like place with a large statue, and some spiked logs close behind us. I go break some large pots while Ammy paints the sword whole again. Once that was done, we see another constellation, and we draw it, me having to connect the stars and Ammy just drawing a missing one. Everything gets that familiar shape of trippy and I zone out again.

We arrive in another area only this time with a mouse on a sword, Where is this place? "Well, well, well … If it isn't mother Amaterasu, oh and A Key Blade master! Lovely company have mother Amaterasu." Apparently this guy is fan, of famous swords and their users. The mouse talks about how his sword conquers evil and disappears like the dragon, and another of my necklaces gems light up. And then everything goes white.

We arrive back at the shrine and the flea goes on about the mouse, and we ignore him. I did find interest in that 'Like Shiranui' comment and file it away for later. As we walk toward the door, the flea wants to see Ammy show her new skill. "Oh my Ammy, do you hear something? I think it's a bratty flea, _which has not apologized yet_." I say and Ammy shakes her head no, though we both want to see the new move, we want to tease the flea more. "_FINE_! I'm sorry Ammy! Will you _please_ show us?" I look at Ammy and she nods. "Okay flea she will, but next time you're in there for a day." I open the bottle and he jumps out and back onto Ammy's head. I roll my eyes; he thinks she'll protect him. She focuses on the boulder and draws with her wolf tail brush, and then it falls in half. "Wow good job Ammy, I wish _I_ could do that." I say and Ammy smiles at my words, but we ignore the flea. We come back to the logs, I think on my Keyblade, I wonder. "Ammy, I got this." I say and she lowers her brush. I walk to the door, and I summon my Keyblade, then I spin it around my left hand and stab the logs, to my surprise, they go back into the slot with a click.

As we run down the stairs, we are surrounded by a familiar, for me anyway, circle of fire. And five more of those monsters form earlier appear in front of us, and so Ammy and I get in a battle stance.

**{Play Okami OST - Spirit Extermination again}**

I throw my Key at them as Ammy charges and slashes two with her fiery mirror, I feel that feeling from before so I react to it, This time I appear in the air and have Ammy's mirror as I point is at the largest group, three of them, a burst of light hits them making them vanish in a pool of pages and a noise of pain. In that time Ammy had used her Power Slash skill to kill off the other two. I land as me and Ammy pose I swing my key twice then point it forward and she howls into the air.

**{End music}**

We look at each other and smile, "Let's only do that for big victories from now on." She nods and we keep moving. We fight another small group before the gate and finish them in no time, but not as flashy as the first one. We make our way back through the 'River of the Heavens' and out to the tree. I nod to Ammy and point my Key Blade at the giant peach. She nods and uses Power Slash to cut it down. Once she does a wave of green energy flies out, and covers everything, and the Village looks beautiful afterward. "Wow Sakuya really was protecting the Village, though … we should make sure there are no monsters anywhere, let's go check!" The flea says and changes when I glare at him, _I am watching you flea_. "He has a point Ammy, can't let anyone get hurt by those things." We share a nod and take off down the path toward the village.

As we come to a flat piece of land there is a statue near some umbrellas. "Weird I don't remember a statue there before. Oh well, let's go talk to the villagers." The flea tells us as I look closer at the statue. 'Yeah, that statue looks _really_ life like.' I think to myself as we head up to an overlook. Once we arrive at the wooden look out, there is only a lot of inky darkness out over the edge. "I have a bad feeling about this." Our flea guide says we look at him bonce so he continues. "Kamiki Village is supposed to be famous for its scenic beauty. I wonder what's going on down there." He has a point so we head off toward the village at full speed.

Once we arrive we find a lot more statues, we head to one and it looks _way_ to life-like. "Hey there is a statue here too, it's like the villagers have _turned to stone_ or something." As he says this we hear a roar, but I see that fox girl from before at the stairs. I look at her beckoning me toward her. "Ammy I gotta go check something out." She nods as I head off toward the stairs the fox girl running up them as I get close.

She stops with her back to me at the stairway to the overlook. "The gods abandoned us, you know." She says sadly as I approach. "_Really_? How do you know that?" I ask as I hear sniffling, like she is trying not to cry. "We prayed for days, to all the gods we could think of. We just stopped after a week of praying, because we never got an answer." She said as she turns to me revealing the left half of her face. "But then you appeared. I was going to try one more time at the Konohana tree. Just one last time, but you were there, just waking up. I thought to myself, 'did the gods hear us, did they send someone for us?' The way you beat those creatures though, the way you fought told me something." I walked closer as she spoke. What was she trying to say? "What did it tell you? Can you tell me?" I asked being a little interested about it, can you blame me, I don't know what my fighting style is, and I kinda want to hear what she saw in it. "It told me about you, you fought like a caged beast, fast, powerful, desperate, you used very little defense but overpowering attacks. You fought like you _needed_ to kill them to feel safer, like if they were in your sight, then they were to close. It was … _magical_. Your moves, your scent, your expression, it all told me that _you_ were the one I was looking for." I looked at her oddly as she smiled, those fangs did _not_ make me feel good. "But I should go now, just know that I have claimed you, you are _mine_ now." She said as I heard Ammy bark coming up the stairs. I turned as I saw her, then I turned to the fox-girl, where did she go? I look around and see a small note on the gate around the stairs, hanging by a needle. "Hey Ammy did you see anyone alive down there?" I grab the note, and a ring that I didn't notice before, but don't read it as I turn to my fuzzy companion; she seems to be frowning at me, sniffing occasionally. "Ammy?" I say as she shakes her head and points her nose at the stairs, still sniffing slightly. "Okay let's go!" I say as I lead us up there, something is bugging her, _I know it_.

We head back to the 'sacred deck', as the flea called it, and look out the flea talks about how the sun isn't shining. And how we need a brush god to help us get said power, and how if she had it from … the … start. Hmm, I wonder? "Hey flea, shut up. Hey Ammy, why don't you try drawing us a sun up there, I mean it _couldn't_ hurt." I say as I point out over the deck to the sky. I hope that the crystal on the necklace really _was_ her. Or else I will feel like a really big retard, once again like Issun. She uses her wolf tail brush and draws in the sky, making the sun shine out over the village. The flea talks about Ammy's name being Amaterasu, like the sun god. "Good job Ammy! Now we have light on our side." I say as Ammy barks and stands straighter, happy for the praise. "Hm, who are you youngster!?" We turn and see an old man, bouncing an orange on his head. And I thought monsters were strange. "A white wolf!? Not the one who fought that terrible creature with Nagi!? You couldn't possibly be the legendary Shiranui! No it can't be … That story is 100 years old. Still looks like a lot like that statue of Shiranui, but doesn't look as smart." I hold her back and scratch her ears, calming her down. "Sir, please don't insult my friend, she is very smart _and_ powerful, I wouldn't want her to _bite_ you." The man shakes at this and I keep scratching her ear as she leans into my hand. The sky darkens as me and Ammy stiffen, why now, these things just have the worst timing. We look on the cliff and there they are, and a weird creature that looks like it's a bunch of grey squiggles in the shape of a wolf. The things stare at us as we jump off the deck, "Sir, Stay there. We got trouble!" I summon my Keyblade as the Imps and grey thing jump in front of us. Que ring of fire and battle stances.

**{One more time, play Okami OST - Spirit Extermination}**

"Ammy, Leave the grey one to me! You take out the imps!" She nods as we attack out targets. The grey beast uses its tail like a brush and draws a line over Ammy, I feel that feeling and act, a mirror similar to Ammy's appears and I reflect its attack on it sending it rolling backward. I run at it and launch a combo on it, to side swipes and a two-handed down attack. It rolls further back and starts to get up; I stop it with a powerful throw that cuts it in two. I catch my Key, and turn and see that Ammy has beaten her baddies. I smile and head back to her.

**{End music}**

The pool of water fills up and multiple bubbles of something float into Ammy, It doesn't look harmful so I say nothing about it. "This should be fun furball." That's my que, "FLEA_! _WHAT DID SAY NOT TEN MINUTES AGO!?" Ah, his cowering brings me joy. A chest appears near the pound, and I kick it open and find some seeds, cool. "Ammy look! We can feed the animals now!" I say as I toss the seeds up in the air and catch them, Ammy smiles at me, but still looks kinda sad. What the hell happened? We head down the path but stop as I open the bag and feed some birds. "Here you go you little buggers, straight from Amaterasu herself." They tweet happily and go to town on them. More of those orbs, _Praise_, go into Ammy; I am relieved there not something bad. We continue down the stairs and find that we knocked Mr. Orange down here. I look at the man near the umbrellas, what is he doing there, why not _help_ the old man? We check on Mr. Orange and he is mumbling about Shiranui. I walk to the weird masked man, "Hey what are you doing, didn't you see him?" I point my thumb back toward Mr. Orange, who was being checked by Ammy. "You have a presence about you, dark, claimed, you are followed by something evil. Beware." He says as I think back to the fox-girl, 'Is he talking about that, but he was a statue then, is that why Ammy looks sad around me?' "I sense it; foul beasts dwell in this place, there, right behind you now." He disappears as I'm surrounded by grey fire. I draw my Key blade as I hear empty growling, I turn and there is another of those squiggly wolfs, _crap_.

**{Insert music Twewy-Emptiness And…, this is Ano's Battle theme.}**

I hold my Key Blade in two hands; I am in _no mood_ right now! The wolf lunges at me and I bat it away, I thought I saw Ammy outside the flames, looking around for me, worried. I jump back as the wolf slashes where I was, Focus Ano. I charge at it again and there it goes, trying to hit me with the slash thing. I summon the mirror and hit it with its own slash, I then feel a different feeling, and you guessed it, act on it. "AMMY!" I shout as she appears and howls a burst of light at it, inside the light was my Key Blade. The wolf dies in a howl of pain. As the fire disappears, I look to Ammy smiling sadly.

**{Switch Music Okami OST - Okami White Light Majesty}**

"Ammy listen, I am not going to betray you, just ignore that feeling, please." She looks to the side, not sure about what I say probably. I scratch her ear and smile, "Ammy, You know that you're stuck with me, so why would I hurt you?" She looks at me as I tear up a bit, damn it I don't want to lose one of my friends, shut up. She leans into my hand and nuzzles it saying, 'I believe you' I did not cry as I hugged her, anyone who says I did is a liar. _I'm looking at Issun here_.

**{Ano has gained the spell Light, oh and end music}**

We separate, the flea back in a bottle, and head toward the village. Hey don't look at me, I wasn't even the one who put him there, _Ammy was_. We separated once we reach the village, the bottle-o-flea around Ammy's neck, as we decided to get more done separately. I head toward a weird creature in a box near the river; it is a foot high has bluish-green fur and … no face. "Hello sir, you are here from elsewhere correct?" The creature says in a low smooth voice as I nod to it. "I am Notin, a humble shop owner that travels the worlds. I sell only to people who have small gems called munney, items of value. In this world, Ink Nippon, I sell many useful things, such as other worldly remedies and animal feeds, I also have a keychain available to Keyblade users, but however, it must be earned." Notin says with that voice of its. "Okay then, how do I earn it?" As I say this, I have a _bad_ feeling in the pit of my wallet. "You must buy things, how else, I am a business owner, you know." I resist the urge to groan. "OK, give me twenty bags of all the feeds." A small exclamation point appears on Notin's face. "That is quite a lot, do you really want all that?" He says in that same voice. I nod he hands me the feed, which I pocket as I hand him the munney. "Ok then, you have bought enough for the Key chain of Wolf Painter, Enjoy." He hands me a Key chain with a wolf tail that looks like a brush, 'huh kinda looks like Ammy's tail' I think off-handedly. I grab it and toss it into the air, where it vanishes. I look at where it was and shrug as I go on my way. Feeding more birds and telling them about Ammy, which sends her _Praise_.

I walk across the bridge and to a large rock where a man is trying to move a _huge_ boulder. I hear a bark behind me and turn to see Ammy running up. "Well did you have fun?" She nods at me, though the bottle-o-flea was grumbling a bit. "Okay then, think we should help that guy?" I ask pointing at the man in front of the boulder. She nods so we head over to him, we over hear him grumble about his body not working and how he hope's it is not demonic possession. We are surrounded by fire and hear some kinda string instrument, I summon my new Key Blade and examine it, The grip looks like it's wrapped in leather, the guard and blade are wooden looking, and the key part looks like a wolf head, and bears a resemblance to Ammy I notice off-hand. A few of those green imps appear along with another grey wolf thing. Also a new enemy appears, it was similar to the green imps, but had a red color of all parts that were green on the other, also it has a large string instrument. It then turns and smacks it's ass as a taunt. Okay, someone is in a hurry to _die_.

**{Play Okami OST - Spirit Extermination again, for the last time I swear}**

I throw my key right as the ring of fire appears; it gets blocked by the grey wolf, who gets hurt instead. I charge as the feeling from before sounds. "AMMY!" I throw my Key Blade as Ammy howls, using our 'Light Burst' team attack, It tears through the green imps, and the red imps weapon is destroyed, I catch my key and use my reaction to impale the red imp. Ammy uses Power slash to kill the wolf.

**{End music}**

The area we fought in glows with green energy and brightened up, and Ammy gets some more praise, and she glows. Cool, I wonder what that means. The flea explains how that means Ammy can make herself better. He then says that since I glowed I can probably do something to. I look at Ammy and she shrugged so I focus on myself.

To my surprise, which happens a lot now doesn't it, I see me and Ammy walking in space under a banner that says 'Ink Nippon' I zoom in on Ammy, and see that I can spend her Praise on health and ink, and that she has more than I remember. She has enough for one ink and health upgrade. I go back and go to me, and I have a stat page, like 'Spirit Keys' so I know what to do here. I check it and my title is … Rookie, but its glowing so I check that out, I also have 'Honorary God' and 'Novice Shopper' I like that first one so I check what it does, Hmm I can upgrade team moves with this in 'Ink Nippon, with Amaterasu and ?, Oh, and I was hoping for a spoiler. So I equip that and set it for this world's title. I keep Rookie for my usual title. I scan myself more and see I have new skills. I can get one of three, Sonic Thrust, Shell, and Counter. I grab Counter, because it seems more useful than any of the others. I also check magic that I can apparently use now. I have light and can't get fire, WHAT! I _can't_ have the fire spell. I check my Log and it has three things in it under 'Ink Nippon', Heroes, Villains, and Nothings. What are Nothings? I check that out. Not-terasu, a grey wolf made of emptiness, found in every battle involving Amaterasu, can use any skill she can, and _hates_ Keyblades. Hmm Heroes, this one has Amaterasu, Shiranui, and Nagi, Villains has Orochi. Easy. I also have a menu called Relations, in it is Ammy, it is level 4 of 10. I _cannot_ figure out more about that now so I scan me and Ammy once more, nothing new, so I cut my focus there.

We talk to this guy and he asks us to get Susano, the descendant of Nagi, and get him to remove the boulder. I look at Ammy and we shrug in synch, then head to where the flea says Susano lives.

**My god that was long and I barley scratched the surface of this world. Oh well, First world Is OKAMI, or Ink Nippon. Wow this is a good start. HERE ARE STATS!**

**Name: Ano**

**Job: Keyblade wielder, Hero**

**Appearance: Red hair in a short pony tail, pale skin, glasses that rest on the edge of his nose, and often wears a black zipper hoodie, and dark blue sweats, he has sneakers with buckles in the shape of old timey locks.**

**Personality: He is kind and friendly, to most people, he hates being used and taunted, and often getting violent when he is. He can also use horrible grammar in situations of interest or anger. Regardless he was chosen by the Keyblade for some reason; He hates losing friends and is self-sacrificing for them. He walks the path of Twilight, which is also known as Heart. He also hates perverts, and is vicious to them, even more so when angered. Was born ambidextrous, meaning can use left and right hand equally.**

**Light Key chains: Old Reliable, Wolf Painter**

**Skills: Throw, Counter**

**Magic: Light**

**Bio: A man of 17 from the world, 'The City of Balance', He lives on his own, and worked as a Techie and Artist for a Company that make Manga in this world. He lived on the 'Dark side' but never lost his spirit, he often talks to himself like he has an audience, something he picked up as a child, he is a strong fighter, often practicing with a long pipe he had doodled on. He was the biggest nerf in the game 'Spirit Keys' on the world, and didn't get arrogant about it. He was often helping noobs by giving them items and copies of weapons and armor he found. His Character, 'Twilight Fire' was the only one to repeat worlds for fun. He found a pair of girls, Shine and Shadow, who wanted some help with the game. He formed a group with them 'The Shades of light' which was the only group to ever go to the SS-ranked world 'The Hazard of Truth' and live through it. He was also the only person to know someone across the border in real life. He later was called into 'The Split Palace' where the rulers of the world lived and found that they were his friends on the 'Light side', He was sent into a machine that he believes is a simulator, but is it really?**

**Okay that's it, anyone have questions? Well then wait until I write more.**


	3. Okami part 2

**{And I have chapter 3! What I like this story a lot. DON'T JUDGE ME!}**

**{Bold} author,**___Italics emphasis, minor emotion, important stuff,_ ALL CAPS EXTREME EMOTION

**Still 1****st**** person, Disclaimer, I don't own anything here except my OC and my own Ideas**

As we arrive a loud shaking snore rings out of the house. The flea tells us of how Susano is really a fat drunk. _Great_. We head into the house to find said fat drunk. Inside we find a few training dummies and a giant overturned jug. My right eye twitches as I bat the jug into the wall, shattering it and revealing a hole with a ladder going down it. We share a nod and jump down, only to find that Susano's snore is nearly breaking our ears. We hear him mumbling about being the greatest and such. I kick him in the side waking him up, and thankfully stopping the snore. "What the!?" He stands up and stretches, "Ah … feel so well rested! I planned to meditate underground but fell fast asleep!" Our jaws fell, THIS is '_the great Susano'_ I bet he has never even _seen_ a monster! He looks at us, me grinding my teeth, Ammy still in shock. "Huh? Who are you? And what business do you have with Susano, _the greatest warrior ever_?" That's it, fuck it, I can't take no more! "BULLSHIT! You are the greatest warrior ever if I have two head and six arms! You are a FAT STINKING DRUNK! You have no right to wield a blade!" Ammy, the flea, and Fatty, because he does not deserve no name, look at me in shock. But Ammy nods her head in agreement. "See! Even a wolf can tell!" I yell pointing at Ammy while shooting her a look, 'I know, he doesn't' or somesuch. I need calm, so I can grammar. I breathe deeply for a few minutes. I than grab him and man handle him outside. He was yelling things like, 'who do you think you are, I am a great warrior, and NOT THE FACE,' just before I knock him out. Ammy and I then go outside with our weight in relative silence. Ah silence, you sound so nice.

It was not to last, just as we got there, he woke up. "You little bastard! You punched me in the face! I said not the face." I hold up a fist and he falls silent once more. I didn't hit him this time, _I swear_. "Hold on a moment. You're the legendary Susano?" The man near the rock asked, having missed the _entire_ argument apparently, and then Susano, like he was never afraid of me, gets arrogant. "Yep! None other than Susano, the greatest warrior who ever lived! And by the way never interrupt warriors engaged in battle!" I wonder if anyone would care if I killed him. I hope not, I don't want to make up a story on where I was when they find some of his body. _Because they will never find all of it_. "But I've got a favor to ask you." Oh crap, _a witness_. There are too many people around right now. "This huge boulder blocking the path is really getting in my way. Can't you do something about it?" I smile at Susano, "Yeah, _Oh great and mighty Susano_, won't you help this poor man? He needs you _mighty powerful_ blade to help him." I smirk at Susano, enjoying his fear. Hey, if I couldn't kill him, I could make him scared as all hell. "What!? … …" "Come on! Please! I mean you are Nagi's descendant aren't you?" "Yeah Susano, the hero Nagi, would help this man. Why won't you?" I smirk more maliciously; I am enjoying myself right now. "Yeah, surely one stone's no match for your mighty skills … right?" The man asks and I pat his shoulder. "Of course not, he is the _mighty_ Susano; this stone is like a thin board to him." I smirk even more; this is the best day _ever_. Susano is sweating bath tubs, "It is certainly not beyond my ability." I grin, _more ammo_. "See, nothing to _The Great Susano_!" He almost is making a river now. What next? "Really? Great! Ok then! No time like the present. Go for it!" I look at him with my grin, how are you gonna avoid it Susano. "Wait! A boulder of this size is not very easy even for me. This will require my utmost focus to magnify the power of my sword. I shall retire to the training ground to make preparations. Wait for my return." I look at Ammy, who is rolling on the ground trying not to laugh out loud. I smile at her, "Come on Ammy; let's go make sure he comes back." She nods, still trying not laugh.

We arrive in Susano's training ground to find him lying down, until he sees me smirk at him. "Ok Fatty, why are you not training?" Ammy nods thinking the same. "I … uh … I ran out of Sake. I cannot train without it. It is tradition!" We drop our jaws, and then look to the flea. "Okay flea, where do we go now?" He looks up at me then shakes, and quickly says, "The village brewing girl! Kushi!" I nod and we head of to find ourselves a brewing girl.

We arrive at a broken mill house, and find the girl. "Ma'am do you need some help?" I call out to the young lady in the rice field. She looks quite cute, eh 7 out of 10. She tells us about her broken mill as I help in the rice. I look to Ammy and nod to the house. She nods back and goes to fix it. As we work I am surrounded by grey fire, _damn it_ why now? I stand and summon my Keyblade, ready for whatever comes. To my surprise it is not Not-terasu, but instead a bunch of grey metal plates in the shape of a man, I wonder what this called.

**{Play Twewy-Emptiness And … aka Ano's theme}**

I block a blade and release a spinning Counter, tossing the Nothing back. It stands as a piece of its metal arms falls off, revealing pale yellow squiggles like the Not-terasu grey ones. Hmm this odd. I jump to the side and throw my blade at it, knocking the chest piece off. Its pale yellow squiggles turn red and I react by countering all its slashes with my own before finally knocking it's blade away and jabbing straight through the center. It falls back with an empty moan, disappearing in a puff of smoke. I will away my Key as I stand straight in the rice and the fire disappears.

**{End music}**

Ammy runs toward me, having fixed the mill, and is holding a bottle of Sake. I grab it as I thank her with an ear scratch. We than proceed to head toward the training ground, and give Fatty his drink.

We arrive and Fatty jumps up on the smell, I guess, of Sake. He was about to grab it when I slap his hand away. "None until you swear to help that." I order as I hold the Sake over a rock. "Ok, ok I swear!" He says, even snapping a salute. I look at Ammy, who nods and hand Fatty the Sake. He goes through a whole regiment and I can tell Ammy is the one doing it. I mean, he missed every time. When he releases a battle cry and runs for the rock in the man's way, we take off after him. As we arrive, Ammy almost didn't make his 'Susano-style Exploding Implosion work, but she did. "Good job Ammy, I knew you could do it." I say as I scratch the goddess's ear. We ignore the words of Fatty, flea, and the man, as we wonder where we go next. I'm not from this world, and Ammy has been asleep for _god knows_ how long, or you know _not_. I just now notice Susano panicking, and I didn't help make him. _Damn it_! "Ah … Glorious Amaterasu…" We turn and see Sakuya, looking _very_ ill. "What a pleasure to witness your heroic deeds! I am in awe. When you cleaved into two, my heart skipped a beat. To see your skills with a brush is to be witness to great art." Flea talks about himself as Sakuya calls him out on his lack of help, and calls him flea. Ah, I feel so giddy right now. He was about to talk again after yelling his name a good four times, but then caught my _death glare_, he shut up and went in the bottle. Wow, now he _knows_ to go in the bottle, Yay! We, Ammy, Sakuya, and I, share a laugh at flea's expense. He doesn't bother to say anything; he just curls into a ball.

We find out that Sakuya is nearly powerless and we got to save 'Guardian Saplings' to keep her alive. She marks our map and goes to sleep, hopefully not for the last time. Ammy and I head out to Shinshu field, after I feed some rabbits. We arrive and I see large blots of evil energy, yeah we should most likely avoid them. I don't really wanna die. We run through the field and see that the blots of evil are '_cursed zones_' and even the tree is dead because of it. We run and find a Nameless man chopping wood, he tells us about a roar from the lake and then everything went to hell. He also says '_A figure was running toward Kamiki from the lake_' I wonder who it was? He then goes on to explain about a cave entrance to Hana Valley, and how there is _crystal ball that makes plants grow_ there. Now that is useful. "Thanks man, Let mother earth keep you rockin." I say in hippie as we head toward this, Hana Valley.

We arrive and everything is a familiar grey, _fuck_. We run down the path, stopping at the mirror for Ammy real quick, and find a chest, which I kick open. Inside we find a cool bracelet, and a charm. I tie the charm to her pouch strap and strap on the bracelet. I feel more … defended now. _Weird_. We go across a log bridge and find some imps partying with Not-terasu, which we kill in no time. The spring lights up, and is than swallowed by evil again. _What the hell_? We decide to free the curse on Hana Valley, and head off down the path. We come across a _moving_ tree soon, _and it throws a fruit at us_. I react by hitting it back toward it, which stuns the fucker. We then run past it, me giving it the finger the whole time. We rise repeat a few times as we run through the forest soon coming across a clearing with group of imps, suddenly though, another new imp jump out of the ground with a drum. This imp is a sick yellow in place of red or green, and seems bigger than the others. We then proceed to kill them and Not-terasu, who just won't stay dead.

We then find Fatty who tries to attack us so he can hide, or _train_, he says. We share a look and go look at the painting we cleared by killing the imps. So the crystal _is_ real, and nearby. I notice the lack of something in the painting and point to where that something should be. Ammy then draws the sun on the painting, making the boulder Fatty was trying to move explode. _Awesome_. Ammy and I then run through the new tunnel, stopping to get up a wall, then arriving at a sapling, a _baby_ sapling. What the FUCK! "This is _not cool_!" I shout as we look around the clearing, we find a sign about the sacred tree, an altar to the sun, a small puddle, and some logs that I quickly take care of. We head passed the logs and find Fatty taunting a sleeping bear, Ammy helps him use his 'Exploding Implosion' on said bear, who just wakes up, falls backward and falls back asleep. He taunts it some more and we stare, we then stare at Fatty, who goes on about hunting more monsters, and runs away laughing. "Ammy, He is an idiot isn't he?" I see the nod and we sigh, and roll the sphere back into the puddle on the altar in the clearing. Ammy than draws in the sun, which hits the sphere, which launches a beam that makes the 'Guardian Sapling' grow, but it's _still_ dead. Someone turned out the lights, oh wait it's a new constellation. So Ammy and I draw it, which makes me go back into that state of trippy loss of focus.

I come back into focus with Ammy and a monkey with some kinda flute thing. He goes on about Ammy being the great mother of everything, and is thankful for us getting his body out of somewhere, I wasn't paying that much attention, Where are we, It's so trippy here. He disappears and Ammy gets a power and I get a shiny crystal on my necklace, another one down, nine left. White light from nowhere and I snap my eyes shut.

When I opened them we were back in front of the tree. Ammy looks at me and I shrug, I don't know she got, yet. She draws a circle on the tree and it blooms in no time. "Ammy you kick _so much_ ass." She stands straighter, soaking up my praise like a sponge, a very fluff, divine, sponge. We watch as the green energy flies out, restoring the area to life, and _hopefully_ getting rid of those _damn throwing trees_. We smile at each other as we look around the clearing, ignoring the flea and soaking the beauty of nature. _Ah, nature_. Well that's enough soaking time to go. We go through the tunnel; I pull off a flip on that ledge from before, and arrive back in the clearing, where we mop up some imps, and Not-terasu, who is getting _really old, really quick_. We find some praise and I feed the boars for more. _Unfortunately_ the throwing tree wasn't gone. So I block the fruit back at it, and Ammy uses Bloom, It kills it, or _brings it back_, in this case, for good. We nod to each other, weakness found. We head down the path more and find a patch of dead grass with purple smoke coming off it. I look to Ammy and she nods before using Bloom on the patch, which makes a scroll and munney appear in the, now alive, patch of grass.

Ammy gets the flea to read the scroll as I pick up the munney. I also decide to check out that note from earlier. 'Keyblade user, this ring will assist you, but beware the darkness of every world, especially with your path. Signed Truth' I fish the ring out of my pocket, shrug and I slip it on my finger, I than hear something, a silky female voice. "I wish I could read that would make this much less annoying. Maybe Ano could read it; I bet he would make it fun." I look at the source of the voice, Ammy. "I guess I could, I mean it wouldn't be hard, the flea is _very_ annoying." Ammy, and the flea, look at me in shock. Ammy's voice sounds again, "You can hear me? You're not lying are you!?" I smile at her. "Would have heard that if I was?" I get tackled as Ammy licks my face muttering her thanks over and over again. "Okay Ammy, enough, you're kinda heavy." She gets off with a small murmur of 'sorry'. Flea hops onto my shoulder and begins demanding how I can hear Ammy, but I brush him off, and Ammy catches him in the bottle. Ah, that's _great_; we just put in bottle on _reflex_ now. We head back through Hana Valley, taking out evil trees and reviving normal ones, and we beat more imps, and that thing again. This time when we take them out, an Island appears and I feed some monkeys before we run and jump onto it. "Ammy, have you ever thought this might get a bit … repetitive?" I ask as I kick open the chest for a scroll and bracelet. "Kinda, but it will be worth it, I know it." She says as she digs up a clover before using Bloom netting some praise. I quickly focus on her and spend some of the praise she earned, getting an ink and health upgrade and some godhood before stopping. "Thanks Ano, that's really nice of you." Ammy said as we headed back to Shinshu Field.

When we arrive we see the hippie from before, "Ammy we should see if he can tell us anything." I whisper and receive a nod form my fuzzy friend. "Hey man, where is wind blowing?" I ask in hippie which gets the hippie going about the river being clean and Fatty running by. "Thanks man, live with the earth brother." I say as he responds in kind, "I am glad I took classes in hippie, it makes life more fun." I tell Ammy as she laughs a silky laugh that fits a goddess, Wow I think I'm starting to fall for her. _Trippy_. We run to the tree, me trying to find out how I fell for a wolf, and soon arrive. 'Wow no demons, I wish we had fought some, just for the distraction.' Ammy revives the tree with Bloom, we smile as we sit and watch nature return, life is just awesome like this. Me, Ammy and a world we have to save. Speaking of saving the world, I stand up as Nature fills the field and kick open a chest as the flea goes on and on about something. Does he ever shut up? I pick up a scroll and a book. "Hey Ammy, Check these out!" I call as I hold up the scroll and book. "Whoever left these here have been thinking of both of us, huh?" I ask as I skim the book, it tells me about Wind-sprint, which allows me to run forever basically. Ammy wasn't interested in the scroll so we just looked at the pictures before putting it away. We wonder around, feeding animals, growing grass and such, we even find some dishes that look valuable. We finally wonder to a small house down a ramp, before we arrive, A fish flies into the air in front of us and attacks, I deflect its fins as we are surrounded by fire.

**{Play Okami OST - Spirit Extermination.}**

We begin the fight with the fin hitting the fish to the ground and a couple of green imps, and that thing, arriving. Ammy rams one of the imps and I react, appearing in the air with Ammy's mirror and blasting the fish and imp with light, killing them. Ammy has just killed the lone imp and we use 'Light Burst' to finish off Not-terasu. Just then that grey armored thin had to try to slice me down the middle. Luckily for me, Ammy tackled me out of the way, so I only took a shallow cut on my right arm. I wince as I stand up, holding my Keyblade in my left hand, as me and Ammy charge this fucker. I slash his arms and Ammy follows with a ram to the chest. The thing turns red and I react, slashing its blade away and stabbing it through the center. I pull the key out its head as it falls back, dying with a moan and puff of smoke.

**{End music}**

"Ano!" Ammy shouts as she runs over, checking my injured arm, making soft whines as it bleeds. "I'm fine Ammy. Just gotta drink one of these." I say wincing as I hold up a potion. She nods as I sip some of it down; hmm tastes like liquid peanut butter. FUCK YES! I chug the rest my arm healing up in no time flat. I lick my lips and put the bottle in my pocket, just in case we lose the flea's current one. We than head to the pyro's house, and like the name suggests, we smell gunpowder. "Ugh, that stuff smells horrible." Ammy comments as we walk to the door. On it is a note, "Sleeping like a log, come back tonight." I read as we shrug and I kick open the chest. Inside is only a scroll. Oh, nothing else? _Damn_. I look at the title and my eyes widen. "Hey Ammy, I know what we're doing until tonight." I say as I sit against the fence, Ammy right next to me as I begin reading.

As I wrapped up the story the sun was setting, "See told you it would be until night." I say as I scratch Ammy's ear. "Yeah, you did … a little lower, there it is." She says but then moans as I get that one spot. I stop and she whines softly. I smirk lightly as I stand up and head to the door Ammy right behind me. Once we walk in we find a man sitting on the ground. We walk up and he is talking to himself about something. "Sir may we have a minute?" I ask as he turns and sees us. "Oh a man and dog, there is nothing more noble then that. Sure, I'm Tama, '_Tama the Flaming Pyrotechnist_' that's what they call me." I nod as Ammy mutters about not being a dog, right up until I scratch her ear again. "Listen you two. I'm just about to set off one hum-digger of a doozy. Look at the formula I posted on the wall there. My whole career as a Pyrotechnist has led to that formula, friends. It's for a little firework I've dubbed the, '_Midnight Wonder Boy'_! There's only one problem … even though I know the formula is sound, it's not working right yet." I nod as I switch ears, making Ammy moan deep in her throat. "I know! Listen boy. Your pup has good eyes. Fiery eyes … Smoldering eyes … Maybe his …" "Her." "Her red hot glare is just what I need to set this off!" He says excitedly as I stop scratching Ammy, getting another whine before I pat her head. "Feast your eyes on the greatest display the world has ever seen! Hold onto your hat kid. Here I go!" I step back with Ammy, who murmurs 'how much did I miss?' as we watch Tama set off his 'Midnight Wonder Boy' claiming it as _the brightest constellation in the sky_. He throws a bunch of stuff in the cannon in the center of the house, I nudge Ammy and point at the formula, which makes her draw the shape in the cannon. We run out and watch it pop! It lights up a bunch of shapes, mostly animals before finally revealing a brush god constellation. We draw it up and I get hit with the trip hammer again.

I wake up with Ammy and a bunch of boars, the biggest was on a bomb. Before anything was said I pulled my Keyblade. So the boar nods, then goes to tell Ammy about the Cherry bomb, and then the mini boars torches light, it squeals and rolls away. After a loud boom, I get another gem, and Ammy gets a power. Then I close my eyes as another bright white light hits.

I open my eyes and see that I'm back in the field with Ammy. The flea tells us about a crack in the wall, and how Ammy should use Cherry Bomb on it. I nod and she draws the bomb, only to blow a hole in the wall. "Damn Ammy, Bombs, _Fucking bombs_. You are now a qualified badass, your plaque is in the mail." I say as I hold up a piece of the wall, and put it in an invisible mail box. She laughs again as we head for the new path. We soon arrive in a cave, with a chest in it. I kick it open and pull out a rat statue. "Hey look, its Tachi." I say as I careful put the statue in Ammy's pouch. "Let's find all of them. I wonder it there's one of me?" I look at her stare into space, most likely thinking about her own statue. "We'll find it Ammy, or I'll make one on my own!" I declare holding my fist in front of my face. "Thanks Ano, you're the best." I nod and say something before I can stop myself, "You beat your sweet ass I am." Time stops as I blush, and Ammy drops her jaw, OH GOD WHY!? "Ammy, I am so…" "You mean that?" She asks looking at her ass. Did I just open a Pandora's Box? I did, didn't I? _Fuck me_. It just isn't my day, or well, when has it _ever_ been my day? We walk out, Ammy still watching her ass as we leave.

We head to a shrine building near a sunken road, fighting a few groups of imps and dead fish, and talk to a man named Mika. He tells us about how the Moon Cave has disappeared, and a man named Waka was guarding it. He also gives us a monster list. I smell money. "Sir, Can we take some of them, we will be fine." I ask the man as he thinks it over and tells us to not take on anything too dangerous. "You have a way with words Ano." Ammy says as we walk out. "Of course, where I grew up, It was a must have skill, like self-defense." Ammy nods and we are surrounded by fire, and there is a target here, Izo the String Cutter. "Talk about luck, eh Ammy?" She nods as we get ready for them.

**{Play Okami OST - Spirit Extermination.}**

We charge and I react, using the sun burst mirror thing to wipe out all non-target enemies. I just now notice that Not-terasu is not here. Maybe it can't appear with special enemies around? I guess that's it. I React as Izo throws his weapon at me, I catch it and smack him with it, _hard_! He flies back and Ammy finished him with her Power Slash.

**{End music}**

I flip open the notebook and check him off. "Wow that was easy." I say as Ammy nod in agreement. We then head along the sunken road toward the 'Moon Cave', and maybe something else? Why does she keep looking at her ass? It is starting to distract me now.

We arrive at a path heading toward a mountain, and flea starts up on how that mountain wasn't there and is too big for the 'Moon Cave' he remembers. Ammy and I share a look before running down the path to the mountain. When we arrive at a cave entrance, we get blown back by an invisible barrier. "Ouch! What? Ammy you ok?" I say as I look back at the goddess. She nods, a little wobbly on her paws, but otherwise fine and we head down the stairs and back to Shinshu Field.

As we arrive we take off running, just wondering in the night, until we come across an old, kinda broken down shrine. "Ammy think we should?" She looks at me with a dead pan. "Is your hair red?" I smirk at her. "I have taught you well, apprentice." She smiles at me. "Thank you, my master." We laugh as we walk into the evil shrine.

**{Play Okami OST - The Sun Rises/The Rising Sun.}**

I appear and Ammy is not here, but I see her shape, only kinda see through. "Ano are you there?" Ammy says from her shape. "Yeah I am, are you okay?" Her shape looks at herself. "Yes, I and my sweet ass are fine." Damn she caught me there; I didn't mean to say that. Don't look at me like that! Finally the enemies appear. And I am kinda freaked out. There was Not-terasu and the sword thing, only the sword thing was kinda see through. "Ammy is there a sword wielding monster there?" "Yeah." "Okay, then try to kill it, I have my own troubles." I jump back as a Power slash hits the ground, with the force of Ammy's ones. _Fuck_! Why couldn't I react? Does this area have something to do it? I charge with my key and swipe at my foe, only to stop as a sword went through me, but kept going toward Ammy's shape. Oh shit. "AMMY!" I call out summoning her for our 'Light Burst' team attack. This does heavy damage to Not-terasu and she fades out when the attack is finished. On the plus side, she didn't get hit by her foes Throw. I charge my own opponent and hit it with the usual combo, only this time when I react, I switch with Ammy, leaving me fighting the sword user. I launch a combo at this thing, knocking the arm and back armor off, and call Ammy for a 'Light Burst'. This kills off both of our opponents. I small slip floats down to us and we catch them, making everything go white.

**{End music}**

We arrive back outside the shrine, only to find a dojo there now. "Hey Ammy, think we can check it out? We might learn something cool." I say as she brightens. "Oh, let's do that. I really hope they teach wolves." She says as we head on in, after feeding some animals of course. Inside we find an old man in front of a door. We approach him and I call out, "Sir, my we please learn from you?" I ask as I bow at the waist, Ammy even bows her head. "Ah, so you wish to learn? Well then, I am Onigiri Sensei, but you, you and your lupine friend, carry yourselves as warriors. You though, you also carry yourself like you're a wolf. What is your weapon child? What drives you in battle?" Oni, because he needs a nickname, asks, I look at him and summon my Keyblade. "I use this, and I fight for my friends, so they don't have to do so alone." We have a stare off, me and Oni, before he snaps his wooden sword on the floor, opening the door behind him. "Very well, I will teach you. First though, I must test you boy." I nod as we walk into the room, Ammy looking at the man strangely; I wonder what she thinks about this.

We now stand in a ring, with Ammy looking at the fight from the outside, and are getting ready for my test. "Very well boy, let's begin!" In a strange display, Oni turned badass. He held is sword more confidently, like a warrior. He slapped his sword on the floor, somehow taller than he was before, and charged. I reacted and slid around behind him, slashing across his side and back. "Good boy, BUT NOT ENOUGH!" I was hit in the stomach, hard, and sent flying toward the edge. I stab my key in the ground and slid to a stop, just before the edge. "Nice hit old man, but in your own words, NOT ENOUGH!" I scream as I launch a five hit combo, three handed strikes, a two handed down swing, and a powerful two handed thrust. He took all but the thrust, which he block and was sent out of the ring. "Good job boy, now let me teach your lupine friend a bit." Oni says, jumping into the ring. I nod and walk out. "Ammy make sure you do your best!" I call and receive an 'Okay' as Ammy spends some time to train.

We head out after Ammy finishes her training and arrive back at Kamiki, and the whole place is just booming with activity. "Whoa, what happened while we were out?" I ask and Ammy shrugs before we take off to find out what happened. We find that masked guy from earlier who tells us about a miracle if all the trees 'bloom', we nod and separate to do more. I walk over to Notin, just to see what it knows. "Notin, know anything good?" I ask the blue-green thing as I watch it come out of its, much fancier, box. "Ah, you again, yes I got some new goods in from elsewhere." It says in that low smooth voice that still gives no gender clues. "Oh, like what?" I ask as a smile, but only that, appears on its face. "I got a few books, some slips of prayer paper, and … a divine bell." I look at the thing interested, but only showing a little, as it's a business owner. "A divine bell, I'll believe it when I see it." I say, playing with its shop owner pride. "Of course, nothing is a lie here." It crawls back into its box-shop and comes out with a bell, made to look like the sun. 'That would look nice on Ammy.' What I'm wearing a bracelet that makes me feel more defended; this might do something for her. "This divine bell is said to have been owned by the sun goddess, it is also said to have brought her safety and power." I smile with my right eye twitching, this little bastard/bitch, I bet he knows I'm traveling with Amaterasu, the sun goddess. "How much, I might just buy it." I say waving my hand dismissively, but I know I'm going to buy it. "Well then it's …" A few minutes of haggling and a large chunk of my munney later, I now own a nice bell for Ammy. And a deep hate of Notin.

I meet back up with Ammy at the stairs and ramp to Sakuya's tree. "Hey Ammy, I got ya this." I say as I pull out the bell, not saying anything about how, but loving how she smiles when she sees it. "Oh my, that is the most beautiful bell in the world, did you really get it for me?" I nod and tie it around her neck on a red ribbon, which I also had to buy from that damn thing, repressing … hate … of … Notin. "Let's go visit Sakuya, tell her about, her saplings." I had to pause to catch the flea and again to put him in his bottle. Ammy nods and we run off toward her tree. We arrive and I call out for the spirit. "Sakuya~, we saved your saplings~, come on out!" I call only for a whole lot of, nothing. "Sakuya!" Come on this isn't funny! "SAKUYA!" Ammy called out, sounding like she's about to cry. "SAKUYA, COME ON! You're making Ammy cry! COME ON!" I call out again. "Maybe Mr. Orange knows what's happening?" Issun says and He had such a point he got his name back. "Good idea Issun, Let's go Ammy." I think I broke the poor inch high man.

We find Mr. Orange on the sacred deck, staring out over the village, more specifically the trees. "At last… At last the answer to all my prayers! All the village's trees have sprung back to life! It is time to harness all the power that dwells within the good earth. Yes! It is time for the '_Konohana Shuffle_'! I shall summon back the spirit of the divine tree Konohana!" He then pulls out a big jug of Sake. "But first, I must break my vow of temperance. I shall gingerly sip this Sake, and soon we shall see blossoms." Apparently I have been using 'gingerly' wrong my whole life, because he just drank like he was dying of thirst. He then breathes out into the wind, and said wind carries the smell to me. "Oh dear god!" I then proceed to throw up over the railing. I try than to wobble back and manage to wrap some cloth I bought for my glasses around Ammy's nose. "Trust me, you don't want smell this." I say as take some breathes of fresh air. However Mr. Orange talks again. "Oh yes. Yes! YES!" The orange on his head grows huge and he gains an intoxicated look, and turn toward us. I throw a hand over Ammy's nose for good measure, but don't have time for my own. "Boy! Snowball! What you are about to see is the stuff of legends!" I have to swallow hard, so I don't cover Ammy. "Behold the secret of secrets! I give you … the '_Konohana Shuffle_'!" The old man moves like a man of less than half his age, but I can tell Ammy is the one bringing the tree to life.

After the old man's, admittedly kick ass, dance he falls asleep. We walk up, me taking back my cloth, or I would if Ammy didn't, somehow take it off and put it somewhere. A bright pink light appears and out of it Sakuya appears, me covering the flea, which lost his name in an act of perversion, as Sakuya is in bikini, a very sexy bikini, must … not … perv … without permission! "Sakuya, you're alive! And still sexy!" FUCK ME! Ugh, _I feel low_, almost like the flea, but at least Ammy doesn't hate me. "But what about my sweet ass." _Never mind_. I cry as I lean over the railing, both women trying to pull me away to keep me from jumping. I felt _that low_.

Sakuya give her thanks to Ammy, in the form of praise, but I miss most of it because Ammy had to wrap my legs in Ink, so I had to calm down and rip it off. I almost missed the constellation, but managed to put it together with Ammy, and falling into that trippy void again.

I wake up, with Ammy sitting on me, and a monkey with some kinda flute? Is talking about how it hid here, I was trying to get out from under Ammy the whole time so I missed most of it. The monkey was laughing when I got out, right before I beamed him with my Keyblade, making it turn into a symbol and brightening another gem on my necklace, I caught my Keyblade after it hit the monkey from before in the back of the head, and then everything went white.

I open my eyes back on the deck. Ammy was sitting next to me. Flea, who somehow was out of his bottle, yapped on about the water lily power and lead us to a lake with a chest on an island in it. Ammy makes a lily pad and I jumped to it while flea talked about this power, I opened the chest and found a fragment of stone and a book. I pocket the stone and read the book as I hop back to Ammy, apparently this book teaches me how to grind and slide on things like poles and vines, things I would normally brake if I did. _Cool_. We head out of the village, but Ammy drags me to a merchant. "I wanna try something with you." She said as she bought some kinda bottle, she didn't show me what it was as she led us to Konohana. We then decided that it was late and she poured us some of the bottle, we drank, and everything went blank until morning.

I woke up feeling really tired and using a very content Ammy as a pillow. _The fuck did we drink_? I shake Ammy awake, who mumbles something as she gets up. We then run out of the village like bats outta hell. We stop and wipe out a demon gate which leaves a chest with munney and a vengeance slip.

I stop us and decide to check our stats. I focus on Ammy and round her health and ink up one. I than smile as her bell is tied around her neck, I made the right choice on that. I than check on me, my title has gone from 'Honorary God' to 'Demigod of the Sun' and 'Rookie' went to 'Warrior'. I check my skills, see that I can grab another one and have no new ones, I see what they do. Sonic Thrust is just a short dash stab, but Shell lets me spin the Keyblade off my hand of a few seconds, making that my choice. I check magic and find no change. I than check my Log, I have new Heroes and Nothings, I check Nothings. I have Not-terasu and Not-gi. I check on the new one. Not-gi is a nothing of Nagi, it uses a sword and has powerful slashes but weak armor, if the armor over its chest or back is removed, then it turns red and attacks like berserker. It will not stop when it sees a Keyblade. New heroes are … _fucking no_, Susano, _bullshit_. I check the last one, which is Relations. My relation with Ammy is level 7 out of 10, it also has a bronze star. I check on that, which tells me that I have mastered 'Light Burst' and upgraded it to 'Sun Burst'. That's kinda cool.

I stop focusing and we head off toward this water way the flea won't shut up about, with me having a bad feeling in my stomach.

**Whew that was nice, I wonder what happened at the tree? Well I don't you might. Ok so no stats because nothing really changed.**


End file.
